mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Tridagger X
} |-| Premium= } }} The '''Tridagger X' is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on December 6, 1994. It was featured in the manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Ryo Takaba's machine. It was superseded by the Neo-Tridagger ZMC in the series. General Info The Tridagger X featuring the fully cowled body design that has the blocky front cowl, smooth rear cowl and the M-shaped rear spoiler. There are a pair of 6-roll spring props that can be seen on the front cowl, and has the large air-ducts on the front of the rear cowl. It has the 3-window canopy. Flame-styled decals were presented on the bodyshell, but their designs are different between variants. (Mainly on the Premium variant) Original and Premium variants The original and Premium variant features the dark metal gray bodyshells, with the yellow/red flame-styled body decals and silver-colored canopy. There is a 'Tridagger X' decal on the front nose and the 'Brute Power' decal on the rear spoiler. However, the 'Brute Power' decal was replaced by the carbon pattern decals. The original Tridagger X comes with the blue-colored curve side-guard attachment and was equipped with the red small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheel paired with the black high-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in gray and green respectively. The Premium variant, however, is equipped with the red small-diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels with the black low-profile slick tires. The polycarbonate-mixed ABS chassis frame and A parts were molded in red an gun metal respectively. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. Prometheus The limited, Charatoru-exclusive First Impact variants, has the orange and white/black body decals as oppose to the usual dark gray and red/yellow. It has four color variants: Smoke, clear red, white and clear orange. The modified body decals works best with the clear orange model. Depends on the color variants, it either came with the pink chassis, white A part and white tires, or black chassis, red A parts and light orange tires. All variants were equipped with the silver-plated, small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires, as well as the V-machine-type side-guard. In the manga and anime ''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series The Tridagger X was made by Dr. Tsuchiya as one of the prototype fully cowled machines (along with the Sabers and Spin-Axe). It was given to Ryo Takaba. It is very fast on straight-line and is faster than Magnum Saber, but is slow on cornering due to its aggressive roller setting. Unlike Magnum Saber, however, is that the Tridagger could run faster on rough surfaces and could ram most, if not all, obstacles that stands in its way. It also has the very strong downforce and is capable of fence-running on corners (With either having Ryo hitting the car with a button to change its direction, or having the car's rollers' thrust angle changed toward upward.) When Jiromaru, the youngest of the Takaba brothers, taking the Tridagger to race against the Seiba brothers, Jiromaru equipped his brother's car with the heavy armor (to the readers/viewers, this conceals the shape of the car until it's fully revealed later during the race). However said armor was hindering the Tridagger due to its weight. In Return Racers, it was revealed that the Tridagger X suffered a damage once because of a brown bear that appeared during a race against the Seiba brothers in Hokkaido. Ryo has to fix it up with the hairs he took from said bear, evolving it into Tridagger WX. After the race it was reverted and repaired.Chapter 5 of [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]] It was ultimately destroyed when it was sliced in half by Kai Okita's Beak Spider during the Great Japan Cup Summer race to protect Go's Victory Magnum in the anime and during a amateur race in the manga. ''Mini 4WD Fighter V The first generation Mini 4WD Fighter was seen challenging himself to assemble a Tridagger X in 60 seconds. Even though he is able to complete the car in time, the car was shattered to pieces when it hit the wall while running. Technical Info Length: 132 mm (Normal), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 39 mm (Normal) Chassis: Super-1 Chassis (Normal), Super-II Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal), 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts TridaggerXBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Tridagger X. TridaggerXPremiumBoxart.png|Boxart of the Premium variant. Images SonicSaberMagnumSaberTridaggerX.png|Tridagger X Premium, with Magnum Saber Premium and Sonic Saber Premium. See Also Ryo Takaba's machine * Neo-Tridagger ZMC * Rising-Trigger * Tridagger XX * Tridagger WX References External Links Tamiya Japan * Tridagger X on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Tridagger X Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Tridagger X Premium on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Tridagger X Prometheus on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series